Paper Roses: A Modern Fairytale
by Hoshiki
Summary: Yaoi: RoyEd: The military throws a ball, coincidentally when Edward returns from a trip. Both men forced to attend, Roy and Edward decide to up each other and settle an old score. [One shot, complete.]


**Paper Roses: **A Modern Fairytale

* * *

**Author:** Hoshiki 

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu ©. The fanfiction belongs to Hoshiki. ©

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, if this isn't your cup of tea, please by all means, turn back. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people.

**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy x Ed

**Summary:** The military throws a ball, coincidentally when Edward returns from a trip. Both men forced to attend, Roy and Edward decide to up each other and settle an old score.

**Note:** My first time dabbling in the FMA series. Joy, oh joy. Yeah, I know the story's got the same point as Pocky King Windy's _Paper Rings_ (Gravitation), but he looked at my format and reformatted it for me, asking me to break it up into pieces, so that it could easily be followed up. Didn't beta read it for me though. :D

* * *

**1. HOMECOMING**

"Isn't it great to be back, brother?"

Edward couldn't do much else but shrug and agree with his sibling. Sure, he didn't particularly like military life, but that last trip had been pretty much nerve-wrecking and aggravating. God damn that colonel. God damn him to hell.

Alphonse seemed to sense the sudden tenseness in his big brother, and patted his shoulder. The train was nearing the station, and soon they would be back to their quarters, having a nice little break of their own… well, before Mustang sent them off again anyway.

"Hey, Al… what are your thoughts on that stupid superior of ours? You like him?"

That question was sudden, even for Alphonse. He blinked, glowing golden eyes taking in a look of deep thought.

"I never thought much about it… Mr. Mustang seems okay. He's really polite and all… he just likes to tease you," Alphonse's answer came out in bits and pieces. "But I think Mr. Mustang cares about us in his own way. He's like a daddy we never had."

"Yeah. Stupid father. Stupid bastard colonel. Stupid military. Stupid life. Ngargh."

Alphonse dared himself to laugh. Edward tended to say things like that sometimes when he was torn between feeling very upset, and very relieved.

"Well, don't expect a great big welcome party," Edward chuckled, folding his arms behind his head. If Alphonse could smile, he would have. The train chugged on slowly to the destination, trees and buildings moving by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A ball?"

Roy was idly playing with his pen, smirking away. "I suppose you want me to grace it with my presence, and illuminate it with my charm?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit, sir," Riza shook her head, folding her arms. "Well?"

"Who's going?"

"Everyone, save those who aren't here today."

"Full Metal missed his chance on a party again."

"It isn't as if he likes parties very much," Riza couldn't help smiling. "I think the first thing he'd do when he gets back would be to curl up in bed with a book."

"Ah yes. The nerd kid," Roy grinned. His grin, however, turned into a frown when some ink leaked from the pen onto his clean gloves. "Damn."

"Be careful with that, sir," the blonde looked straight at Roy. "Are you coming, or not?"

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, care to repeat that question?"

"I'll take it as a yes. Have a good evening, sir." Riza saluted, and exited the office room before Roy could stop her. Left alone in the room, Roy took off his glove and inspected his calloused hand. The ink had seeped in and stained it somewhat.

"Interesting. I wonder what twist the evening will take on. Well, better go get ready. Need to have some job done at some other site the next day too."

He got up of his seat, and taking the glove along, left as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to report to Mr. Mustang now, brother?"

"Nah, he can wait till tomorrow. Right now I need a shower. Tell me if anyone comes in, alright?"

"Sure," Alphonse replied, and he was just about to get up to go unpack their baggage when there was a knock on the door. He answered it, and was surprised to see Riza there. "Oh, hello Miss Hawkeye. Can I help you?"

"Well, is your brother in?" she nodded amiably. Alphonse was such a polite person.

"He's taking a shower. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, thank you. I just noticed you both coming in from above, but when I got down to meet you, you'd already left. I figured you would both be in the quarters. I came here to deliver you an invitation to the military ball tonight."

"A party?"

"Yes, a party. Would the two of you be able to attend?"

"I'm… I'm not so sure… maybe I'll ask brother."

"Well, come along if you will. It's at the ballroom – the only one in this facility, you won't miss it. I have to leave now to prepare for it. It starts at eight, and it's an official one, so if you brother and you want to go, it has to be in uniform or something presentable."

"Thank you, Miss."

They both bowed a little and Riza walked away towards her own accommodation. Alphonse shut the door behind him, and waited for Edward to come out; which the blond soon did, a towel round his waist and hair dripping with water.

"I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

"It was Miss Hawkeye."

"Oh… so, what'd she want?"

"She asked us to go to a ball this evening at eight."

"Whoa, so there really was a party?" Edward's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "No way!"

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"Not exactly…" Alphonse shook his head. "I just want some rest, if you don't mind it."

"I guess I'll go, then," Edward shrugged. "Don't want ol' Hawkeye to have come all the way here for nothing, y'know?"

"Hmm," Alphonse nodded. "Well, it's an official dress code function. You'd need to wear something presentable; it's what Miss Hawkeye said."

Edward groaned. "Can it get any worse?"

"Maybe Mr. Mustang will be there too," Alphonse laughed quietly.

"Argh, don't say it!" Mustang would most certainly be there, for it was good for his public relations. Edward stomped to his wardrobe to pull out a clean navy colored uniform he was given to use only for special occasions. "Damn this to hell! How the heck do I wear these stupid things?" He fingered the front. He didn't dare pull too hard in case he ripped it. Really, the uniform did there and then own him.

"You'd have to press it first, brother. Mother used to say that this kind of fabric needed pressing, and starching too, if possible."

"You sound like a maid, Al."

"Perhaps. Come on, brother— It's a good thing we came back early, and when Miss Hawkeye decided to drop by. We still have three hours or so to get this fixed. I'll get the board, you go get the iron and we'll transmute this carbon into vapor and heat it…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy paraded in front of the mirror, feeling pleased with how good he looked that evening. Uniforms like that were chores, but man, it sure did make him the handsomest devil in hell. And heaven. Also on earth. Roy was good-looking; there was no doubt about it. And the navy colored uniform accentuated that effect, making him look regal, dignified, hot, and sexy.

Oh yeah. Oh yeeeah.

He spent another five minutes flaunting, then picked up a comb to smoothen out his coal colored hair. Patting any visible wrinkles out of his sleeves and collar, Colonel Mustang was ready to leave the room and set the ball aflame with his charm, charisma, and overall greatness.

At the Elric's side, Alphonse was surveying and "unscruffying" his big brother. He fussed over Edward's seemingly misbehaving hair, trying to tame it with a comb despite the blond's indignant yells and protests. He then patted Edward's clothes all over to make sure it was tidy. The only thing Edward was allowed to do on his own accord was braid his own hair, but even that didn't escape the eagle-eyed inspection of Alphonse's.

"Well, look at you, brother! How handsome you are!"

"You're not just saying that—eh." He stopped short when he spotted his reflection in the mirror. Wow, he sure didn't look like the same person at all. Alphonse was a fashion genius.

"Winry showed me a book on dressing up well," Alphonse explained in a timid, shy voice. Edward didn't need to guess that Alphonse would be blushing furiously now, if he could, but as he couldn't, he figured that Alphonse should be thankful for little mercies. Edward wouldn't have let him live it down. The blond grinned, and gently boxed his little brother's shoulder with his metal arm, producing a clanking sound.

"Thanks, Al."

"Don't mention it, brother."

There was a short pause. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"No, thank you. I'll just sit here and be comfortable on my own. You go along now; it's fifteen minutes to eight, and you don't want to be late."

Edward nodded. "I'll try to get you back a door gift."

"Thank you!"

"Right. I'll be back by twelve, I promise."

Edward disappeared behind the door. As his footsteps faded away, Alphonse stooped under the bed and gently pulled out a small cushioned basket. Nestled in it was a kitten, which had been asleep even throughout Edward's yelling. It yawned, stretched and opened its eyes, rubbing against Alphonse's hand. He couldn't feel it… but it was alright, he would always remember how warm and gentle kittens were.

"You hungry, little one?"

* * *

**2. PLAY**

Edward was miraculously not late, and hadn't gotten lost. The guests had already entered the ballroom, chatting, exchanging greetings and handshakes, and some had already hit the dance floor, waltzing away. Almost everyone was in uniform, save the ladies who were allowed to wear gowns, and some men who turned up in tuxedoes. Edward had never been to a ball like this before. It was so… well, for lack of a better word, official.

He walked slowly around the people, trying to locate the punch table, and hopefully, a door gift. He soon spotted it, and was about to reach it when Hughes barred his way.

"Why hello there Edward! It's great to see you attending this ball!"

"Hi," Edward flashed him a grin. "How've you been doing?"

Uh oh, wrong question.

"Why, very well thank you! And do you know; my daughter's growing up into such a beautiful girl! You've been away some time, Edward, have you seen how much she's grown?"

"Uh… I've been away for only two weeks."

"Yes, yes, indeed you have. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, here's a recent snapshot of her… and this is that new frock she just got, look at how she's smiling, how adorable… and…"

Edward inwardly groaned.

Not too far away, Roy was exchanging light banter with many guests. His glass reflected the golden light of the chandelier, glinting as he moved his hand to add gestures to his words. His charm never failed him on social events—Roy Mustang was a natural born center of attraction. The political figures flocked to him, many young women tried to catch his eye, and his words were well-received. But inwardly, Roy was bored to tears.

That was until he saw Full Metal.

"Excuse me for a moment, if you may," Roy toasted to his guests. "There is a person I need to speak to, rather urgently. He's just returned from a mission, and I'd like a word or two with him."

"Oh Roy, my good man, you work even on days of celebration? Come now!" one of the politicians slapped his back.

Roy laughed, drinking from his glass. "I'm afraid I do need to go although your company interests me greatly. I'll see you around, my good ladies and gents." He offered them a brief salute, and went on his way. Sneaking up behind the blond, he tweaked the braid.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"I didn't know you were back, Full Metal. Why didn't you report?"

"Gimme a break, dumbass," Edward snarled, keeping his voice low so as not to attract any attention. He had just gotten away from Hughes and wasn't in the mood for further aggravation. Besides, he still needed to look for that door gift. He'd get one, or die trying. "I just got back here, and I came here to unwind at a party. I'll report tomorrow. Now get outta my way."

"That's no way to talk to your superior," Roy smirked down at him, drinking in the sight. Full Metal had grown up from that scruffy little kid into something more mature and pleasing to the eye. He still was vertically challenged, but that was a different matter altogether.

"Yeah well. Whatever. Move it," Edward decided to be curt. He didn't want to face Roy now. Or any of the other military members. They were all somehow deranged in one way or another.

"Full Metal, can't you for once stop acting tense around me? Hmm?"

"Of course not. You annoy me. You send me on those stupid missions, make my life miserable, and I hate you."

"I suppose all my teasing went to your head," Roy couldn't resist another tug at the blond hair. Edward slapped his hand away. He then pushed his way towards the punch table, and helped himself to the door gifts, finally, which was nothing more but a red rose tied down with crepe ribbons in a clear, color-stained glass, which were formed in the pattern of roses around the rim. It was pretty, and looking at it he knew they cost quite a lot. Alphonse would definitely like this.

"Full Metal, can I have a word with you?"

Edward sighed. Why was Roy being so persistent? And persistent about what? It annoyed him no end, he'd like to be left alone. He'd just turned up for Hawkeye's sake, and nothing else. Roy looked at him and shook his head.

"It won't take very long. I just want to clear some matters with you."

"Fine."

"To the balcony? It's pretty private."

Edward shrugged, walking behind the colonel. When they got there, the blond eagerly looked over to the grounds below, where the growth was trimmed and well kept. The moon wasn't full, but warm radiance from the ballroom washed out on them, providing them with enough light to see by. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You look good tonight, Full Metal."

"Cut the obligatory compliment, Mustang. Get to the point already, or something."

"Yeah, I know," Roy smirked. "Anyway, the mission I sent you on was of great importance. I thought you might've found something there."

"What?"

"When you uncovered that stolen item and the thief, did you by chance meet anyone else there? By the name of… Trent?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I heard he had information regarding the remaking of the Philosopher's Stone. That hadn't been included in the report because it wasn't evidence enough. But I did think you might have spoken to him at a witness since he was around."

"Oh, my GOD! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. Apparently this Trent doesn't like being pressured by people who knew 'a thing or two'. If you knew nothing of what he did, he might have made you a friend, and helped you out. It's no use pretending around him either. Too bad you missed him."

"The world sucks."

"It does."

"…Thanks anyway, Mustang." Edward managed a weak smile. He felt crestfallen, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he went back there, the people in that area might get suspicious, and he wouldn't have progressed. He needed to recover and think.

"No problem." Roy reached out a gloved hand and patted the blond on his head. Surprised, Edward looked up.

Their eyes locked and, as if in cue, the colors and music and chattering from the ballroom, and the light from the tiny crescent moon all seemed to fade away. For a moment, time stood still. Roy's hand slipped down from the hair, resting on the blond's cheek. All this time both had somehow felt some sort of belonging, or attraction, even respect for each other. They never knew it then, and they still didn't know it. Except that somehow it was unraveling a little like a play.

That moment didn't last long, though. The clock struck twelve, and Edward gave a jump, which in turn startled Roy as well.

"Holy SHIT!" Edward exclaimed, much to Roy's mortification. Some of the nearby guests stared. "I told Al that I'd be back before midnight. AHHH what the hell was I thinking? Anyway see you tomorrow! I so need to get outta here."

"Wait—"

"Bye!" Edward darted off, Roy stumbling behind, trying to catch up with him.

"Edward—"

The blond didn't even look back. He was clutching at the door gift and running towards the general direction of the quarters. Roy stopped running when he came to the steps leading down and out of the ballroom. On one of the steps was a rose that was no doubt from Edward's glass, the crepe ribbons that held it down having given way. Roy picked it up and stared into the night.

He wouldn't be there tomorrow. And he didn't know when he would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward looked around the room to see if his brother was still 'awake'. Apparently he wasn't… there he was, a cat on his lap.

"WHAT THE! AL! Why's there a cat in here?"

"Oh … you're back. I err… I couldn't leave him there. He's such a poor, shivery thing."

Edward rolled his eyes. Even in his armor form, Alphonse was somehow still capable of exuding his 'puppy-dog' aura. The events that night were still on Edward's mind, and he gave in quite readily to his little brother, so that he might mull it over. Alphonse looked up in surprise, a little curious about what was making his brother give in so easily like this.

"What happened, brother?"

"Al, I… have you ever wondered… have you ever thought you might, you know, find that you like your enemy more than you think you do?"

Alphonse blinked.

"I don't know… did something happen?" Alphonse repeated the question.

"Nothing much…" eager to change the conversation topic, Edward showed Alphonse the door gift. "Here, I got this as a door gift. Figured you might like it. It had a rose in there, but I lost it while running back here."

"You should have taken your time, brother," Alphonse chided, taking the glass from him. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I think Winry might like it as a gift." He paused. "I think we owe the Rockbells a lot… I do wish we could repay them."

"Yeah, me too."

"Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Was Mr. Mustang at the ball?"

"Yeah, he was."

"Did you talk to him?" Alphonse patted the kitten and massaged its back gently. Edward sighed when the scene replayed itself over and over in his head. _What's going on?_

"I did… I'll report tomorrow, I told him. Then I had to get back."

"You were there the whole time doing nothing?" Alphonse was surprised. "You didn't dance? Did you eat anything? Are you hungry now?"

"I'm fine, Al. It's just that Hughes met me at the beginning… and argh. I don't think I need to elaborate further."

Alphonse laughed. "I understand. Well, if you're hungry now, I can make you something to eat, like maybe some hot soup."

"Sounds good to me," Edward replied. In truth however, he hated eating in front of Alphonse. It made him feel bad. Alphonse was living life without enjoying many things, like food, like drinks, or a plain hug.

As Alphonse got up, he put the kitten down. Edward picked it up and stroked the warm fur.

Alphonse was living life without being able to feel the kitten's fluffiness and warmth.

"How do you remain so optimistic, Al?" he asked, mostly to himself. The blond was startled when he received a reply.

"Because I can. And because I have faith that everything will be okay again, somehow." Alphonse put the heated soup on the small table, and sat down on one of the chairs, beckoning his big brother to follow suit and eat. "Even if I never get my body back, I've still got you around, right? I'm also… not very afraid should you die. I know that if you died, so would I."

"What…?"

"I'm not clueless, brother. I know. It may seem to you that I never aged… well, at least not physically, but even while I was still naïve I did learn things. And I did figure it out. I'm tied to you until I'm restored. But do you know, brother…"

The kitten rubbed itself against Alphonse's legs.

"Even if I really am restored, I shouldn't think that I could live without you around. You're my only family left."

Alphonse put his hand on his brother's automail one. Edward sighed; he couldn't feel anything, and he was sure his little brother couldn't either. But like Alphonse pointed out, it was alright. Someday it wouldn't be metal that'd they'd be feeling anymore. Someday it'd be a real hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy paced around in his office. It was already six in the morning, and he had to leave by another half an hour. He'd hoped that Edward would appear to hand over the report before he left for the station to clear up some administrative work, but it was apparent that Edward wouldn't be turning up that morning, or at least, he'd appear much later on.

"What's that on your buttonhole, sir?"

Roy started. "Good morning, Hawkeye. It's a rose."

"I've seen one," Riza looked at him. "It looks like a rose from last evening's ball."

"Hmm. Well, it isn't mine. I intend to return it to its owner either before I leave, or when I get back."

"Why don't you look for them, sir?"

Ah, Hawkeye logic. Never failed then, never failed now.

"Not at the moment. There's some time left to wait here."

"Edward won't wake up till seven."

Roy smirked. "I know."

"Not surprised?" Riza lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you'd believed that you hid it very well, sir."

"I did, I didn't say that it was true. I said 'I know', but I didn't confirm if it really were Full Metal, or someone else."

"You're very sneaky, Colonel."

They both exchanged a grin. Roy looked at his watch. "Ah, well. I have to go now. I'll see you when I'm back."

It was coincidental. Roy had just left when Edward stomped into the Colonel's office. When the blond arrived, there was no sign of Roy, just Riza standing there, about to shut the door to leave after having sorted out some of the papers as a thoughtful gesture. "Edward?"

"Where's Roy?" Golden eyes darted around the room. "He wanted a report."

"Oh, he just left. I'm sorry. Do hand him the report when he gets back. That'll probably be in a week or two from now."

"I see," Edward bit his lip.

"Is something wrong, Ed?"

"No… not really. Screw it. I had a spill at the party last night. Maybe I should've sorted it out there and then, but damn, it confused me. That bastard," Edward fumed. "I don't even know who to blame anymore, but hey, you'll never go wrong with blaming the Colonel."

"Point taken. Would you like to talk about it?" she offered kindly.

"Uh… not really. It'll just squick me out further."

"Very well," Riza nodded. "You're off duty until the Colonel returns. I'm glad you came in time for me to inform you."

"Whoo hoo."

"You don't sound very excited."

"Not when I accidentally lost a lead for being careless. Anyway, thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it."

Edward walked down the corridor, report in hand. He'd have to file it, and wait till the Colonel returned. Till then, he also needed to sort out his feelings. Confusion was never a good friend when one worked in the military, after all.

* * *

**3. CRESCENDO**

"I thought I was off duty till Roy came back!"

"I'm sorry, but some administration issues changed that," Riza shook her head. "They gave me an order to send you out to a site. You're to leave your last report here with me, to be handed up to the Colonel when he gets back, if you don't happen to be here when he does."

"Damn it, they so need their asses kicked."

"Indeed. Now, Edward, listen carefully. This trail isn't very important, and you don't need to solve anything. They just needed extra manpower and wanted someone to help collect information. They decided to assign you, since you've been putting in rather commendable research efforts lately."

Edward nodded. "I get it."

"I'll hand you the map, and end the briefing. Here you go. Dismissed."

Edward trudged out of the briefing room to go pack his stuff. A week and three days had already passed. He'd hoped to see Roy when the Flame Alchemist came back, but apparently he was going to miss it again. It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on him, not allowing him to settle an issue. Alphonse looked at his brother, as did the kitten.

"Why the long face, brother?"

"Need to go on another mission. Can't see Roy when he gets back."

"Oh," was all Alphonse could muster. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is it important?"

"No, the mission just called to do some info gathering."

"I mean… speaking to Mr. Mustang. Is it important?"

"Al, what is it with you on probing the Mustang-and-me issue? Nothing's going on," Edward sounded very frustrated. "Al, everything's getting warped up, and out of my control. I don't know what's going on anymore and it's confusing me. That's about it. Nothing else. I just wanted to settle a score with that idiot."

"You really do sound confused, brother."

_What… was Al braving up to him?_

"Al… don't start."

"I'm not blind, brother, even if I don't have real eyes to see." Alphonse got up, armor clanking a little. "Maybe you don't even realize it yourself. But brother, it's not just an issue with Mr. Mustang, is it? Isn't it a little deeper than that?"

"I didn't know your hormones raged that much," Edward remarked flatly. "Seriously, Al. It's nothing romantic. We're both guys."

"Does that really stop you? Can it really stop how you feel?"

Edward paused, and stared at his little brother. "What are you trying to say, Al? That you think I'm gay?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I won't mind, and that I'll accept you no matter what you are, or who you are, if you really do like Mr. Mustang. You're Full Metal, brother. I still accepted that, because I know it doesn't make you any less of a person than you already are. Besides, even though I don't see Mr. Mustang much…" Alphonse looked out of the window. "Remember that question you asked me in the train? About a week ago?"

"Uh… the rice pudding thing?"

"No, no, before that. You asked me what I thought about Mr. Mustang."

"OH yeah. That one."

"While I thought of him as a father figure, Mr. Mustang… treats you very differently. It's not even brotherly. It can't feel it, and I'm supposed to know, since I am your brother," Alphonse played with his brother's flesh fingers. "I was a little confused at first, but then pieced it together gradually. Brother… we're growing up, and you're no longer a fifteen year old boy. Have you ever realized that, amidst your studying and search for the stone? Has it really consumed you?"

Alphonse seemed to have really matured a lot. It wasn't surprising; he'd seen his fair share of things, of sorrow, and grew up understanding a great deal about life and what went around. But for Alphonse to give long-thought out speeches like these, Edward was beginning to see that he'd missed out more of his little brother's growth and advancement than he'd liked to admit. The reason why Alphonse ever picked up and adopted abandoned animals, and readily helped people, was because he'd observed how things reacted to them, and how they reacted to things. All that, while Edward ran around trying to fix their plight, trying to free his brother. They lived a similar, yet distant world.

"Al… I don't know."

"Are you lost, brother?"

"Somehow. I guess somehow I did get lost." Edward looked at his brother's hand, which was touching his flesh one. His voice hushed into a whisper. "What do I do?"

"Stop running, brother. I'll go with you on this mission. We'll have some fun there, won't we, Kitty-Eddy?"

"WHAT DID YOU NAME IT?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy stifled a yawn. Administrative work at the site was simply B-O-R-I-N-G. Spelled out in caps, just to be on the safe side. The people there weren't exactly very cheery either. Worse still, he had just been informed that his work had been prolonged and that he was to stay one or two weeks more in that area, till a new administrator came in to fill in for him. It was a new base, after all.

The Colonel smirked down at the papers, his thoughts reflecting back to Full Metal. He'd left in a hurry, after that… strange moment. Maybe Roy had picked it up faster than he did. For a kid that intelligent, Edward was pretty slow when it came to personal feelings.

But then again Roy was a lot older than the blond. At first Edward seemed pretty much to be just entertainment and sometimes an annoyance when he'd rant about how Roy set him up and ruined stuff for him, but as time went on, things changed a little. The shrimp showed just how useful he could be, and man, did he turn out to be something a lot less shrimp-y than when they first met. Like it or not, Roy had to admit that that kid did have some stuff, and knew his books. Most of all, he acted like an adult. A short-fused adult, but an adult no less. It was a sad thing, really, since Edward had never really enjoyed his youth, but at the very same time, it seemed to be a blessing, not just to the militia, but to the blond himself. And to Roy. Roy, in his heart of hearts, respected the little critter.

Roy, in his heart of hearts, admired the little critter.

The Flame Alchemist looked at the withered red rose in the wastepaper basket. He couldn't return it in time. Picking up some red crepe paper that he had found in the administrative desk that had been assigned to him for the two weeks that he was to remain there, he crushed it in his hand. When he released it, an idea had already formed in his mind.

Once again smirking to himself, Roy proceeded to bring that plan to life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you like train rides so much, anyway, Al?" Edward yawned widely. "I can't stand them, honestly."

"It's just nice to see the things go by," the kitten's tail flicked out of one of Alphonse's eyes, and he giggled. "I think Kitty-Eddy would like it too, if he were allowed to come out."

"Why, of all the names, why?"

"Because he's a golden ginger, brother. He looks a little like you."

"I won't waste any of my time arguing with you," Edward sighed, but a smile ghosted over his healthy pink lips. "You're seriously not bored?"

"No, not really. You know, brother, once I get my hands back, I'd love to paint some of these sceneries I've seen in all our train rides." Alphonse pressed himself against the window. "They're really nice."

"Never took you to be interested in art."

Once again, Alphonse was unable to blush. But Edward could feel that he was, and he laughed out loud.

"I'm going to give you, Winry, Mrs. Rockbell, Miss Hawkeye and Mr. Mustang one each," Alphonse continued. "You'd all have to hang it on your walls, you know."

"I love your threats, Al."

"I know," Alphonse laughed good-naturedly. "We'll be at the site soon. Come on, brother. Let's play a game."

The train journey came to an end when they reached the station. The country atmosphere was refreshing. People streamed out of the train, walking amongst the shrubbery and trees, preferring them to the dirt paths. The smell of pine and cedar scented the area. They were at a mountainous region. Alphonse drank in the sight, secretly wishing that he could breathe in that cool country air. Edward clanked his automail against his brother's arm. "Come on, Al. We'll sightsee after we get our stuff to our lodgings."

The kitten mewed within Alphonse's armor, as if agreeing with Edward.

"Great minds think alike," Alphonse laughed, earning him a dirty look from his brother. Edward shifted his glare to the map.

"Now, all we have to do is locate this dumb hotel… Hey, what the hell, it's not even a hotel! It's just some stupid wooden cabin!"

"Ooh!" Alphonse clapped his hands, the metal clanking, causing Edward to flinch.

"Why're you so excited?"

"I love cabins! Never been to one," Alphonse replied enthusiastically. "I want to see it."

"Cue Mr. Optimist," Edward rolled his eyes, but the country mood was too tranquil, easing his tension. "Let's get there."

It was indeed homey and pleasant. Although it was a little old, it seemed pretty well maintained. It overlooked a cliff, and had an apple tree outside, with a swing. A few sacks of soil lay haphazardly on the front porch, but there were flowers growing on some of the exposed surfaces.

The floor creaked as the two walked in. There were two beds in the cabin, both in the same room. It had an attached bathroom too, and the curtains were a pale yellow. Removing his head, Alphonse let the kitten out. It purred and jumped up onto the couch at once, licking its paw.

"It's so nice here, brother. So very cozy."

"Yeah," Edward couldn't help agreeing. He plopped onto the couch beside the kitten. "We'll rest a little before following a few leads. We'll have time to sightsee, Al, don't worry."

"This has got to be the nicest place we've been to, brother," Alphonse looked outside through the window he had opened. "I don't think we even need to sightsee if we're going out gathering information. We could easily walk the countryside doing this."

"You're right," Edward nodded.

And they did just that, for the rest of the week that followed. The leads weren't very clear, and soon they found themselves going round in circles. However, they also received information and evidence vital to the base, and kept it filed in a report. Whatever little they pieced together successfully were sent to the base in notes, so as to avoid suspicion.

The week soon ended, followed by the next. Edward had wanted to make that day their last day working at the site, and spend the remaining two to three days off-duty to look around the scenic countryside with Alphonse. With that, he took Alphonse with him to the area's headquarters.

"Wait here till I come out, Al. Right after this we'll go to that butterfly park I just heard about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll have some time to goof off now, after I submit this finalized report. We did what we could, anyway."

Alphonse would have smiled, if he could. His brother seemed to be relaxing a little more now. "Okay, brother. I'll wait here."

Edward turned, and he was just about to step into the base when they heard some screaming, and angry yells. A man rushed towards them from behind, armed with a gun. Behind him were several military members. "Spy! Stop him!"

It was then when he spotted both Alphonse and Edward. Desperate for escape and to create a commotion, he fired two shots, one at Edward, and one at Alphonse. Being made of metal, Alphonse felt nothing, nor was he hurt. He got up to inspect the scene, fearing the worst. "Brother?"

Alphonse's hands, which had been on the ground to break his fall from the impact, was stained a crimson red.

Edward had been hit.

Everything went out of focus right then. His brother was bleeding all over the place from the wound on his back, and some of the military stopped to help, while the others rushed on after the man. There was a lot more screaming, something about "somebody's hit" and then some gunshots were heard. Alphonse looked around, confused, frightened and alarmed. He saw the spy being gunned down after having fired a shot and wounding someone. Alphonse began to beg for help, his own voice drowning in the fray. He couldn't cry, but his voice was already breaking.

Medics streamed out of the base, some of them pulling Alphonse away from the scene, trying to calm him down. But he couldn't feel any of the touches. He just felt horrified. His brother's scarlet coat was stained redder than it ever had been.

"Al…?"

"Help him, please don't let him die," Alphonse looked on, shaking a few of the medics' shoulders. The ground seemed to tremble under him.

"Al… Alphonse!"

"Help…!" They were carrying his brother away.

"LOOK THIS WAY!" Someone roughly turned him around. It was then when Alphonse realized that it hadn't been an earthquake, but Roy who had been shaking him from behind to get his attention. "Alphonse, what the fuck happened? Why're you and Full Metal here?"

"We were… we were sending a report to the base… it was going to be our last day… I… Mr. Mustang… help… what do we do?"

"They sent you here? Without waiting for my orders or response?"

"We didn't know; Mr. Mustang… now brother's been shot. I don't want him to die, Mr. Mustang."

"I don't either," Roy said very truthfully. He looked after Edward who was being moved to the headquarters' medical center. Grabbing Alphonse by his arm, he roared at the medics to allow them to go along, his status as Colonel bypassing most. They obeyed, and led the two to the center. However, they were only allowed to remain outside while some surgery was performed to rid the blond of the bullet lodged in his back.

Time trickled away slowly as everything finally calmed down. Alphonse nervously darted his eyes towards the clock and to the sign at the operation room. Roy paced listlessly around. Finally, a medic appeared. He beckoned to them, a very comforting look on his kindly, young face.

"Your comrade is fine now, he's stabilized. I don't think he'll wake too soon, but he'll be alright. He's pretty tough."

"Stubborn, you mean," Roy smirked, feeling relief wash over him.

"I certainly hope so," the medic laughed quietly. "You sir," he looked at Alphonse. "Are you his brother? I overheard you saying that at the scene. Well, your brother will be discharged in about a week or two. We'll discuss a few things when he gets up and has his status checked. Are you hurt?"

"Err… no. I can't physically get hurt."

"I see," the medic nodded, his black locks rippling as he did so. "Well, come look for me if you need any help with your health. I'll be in charge of looking after your brother, while the doctor is away. He's still in, and I must go submit some papers. Bye-bye."

"Uh… bye, I guess," Alphonse looked at the retreating medic with mixed feelings. How could someone so young be in charge of a gun-wounded patient? Roy must have guessed Alphonse's feelings, for he smirked again.

"He's a little like your brother – both geniuses in their own fields. Except he's not too concerned about his height, and has the temper of a saint."

"He seems nice," Alphonse looked at his hands. "Mr. Mustang?"

"Yeah?"

Alphonse glanced around the hallway for other people. When he found none, he turned back to Roy. "Do you like my brother?"

"The shrimp? Of course. He's a valuable member of the military, and of the force. But he's a great kid personally. Not bad at all."

Alphonse chuckled. "Don't misunderstand me."

Roy sighed. Alphonse was a smart boy, although he'd been a little naïve at first. He picked things up quickly. "Al… your brother and I… we've got this rivalry thing going on to be top. I don't think either of us could see it as more than a score to settle, although in a less hostile way than others."

"My brother's lost, Mr. Mustang."

Roy was silent for a while. "…what?"

"He didn't really know what he felt, or what he really wanted. But I could guess that other than a father figure, which he never wanted you to be, was something else. I can't say you'd make a good big brother to him, if you know what I mean."

"I guess I am kind of a cocky bastard," Roy laughed.

"True. But Mr. Mustang… are you sure that this is just it?"

Roy sighed. "What can I do, Al? I don't want to be a cradle robber. I can't."

"Then wait, Mr. Mustang. Please don't hinder it."

It was all Alphonse needed to say. Roy swallowed hard. He looked at the suit of armor that was Edward's brother for a few more minutes, before bringing his hand down to his pocket, and pulling out a crepe-paper rose. "I believe I owe him something. I never got to return the real thing."

* * *

**4. SCORE**

Bright sunlight poured in through the open window. Edward blinked his eyes open, muttering under his breath about stupid cabins. Normally when he woke up, his lips would feel chapped, but this time it was strangely moist. The room smelled very pleasant, a floral scent wafting around. It was when he felt a sudden pain on his back that reality hit him. Edward knew that he'd been wounded. Where was Alphonse?

"Al…?"

"He's gone out to buy some drinks, shrimp. How are you?"

"Bastard! What're you doing here?" Edward growled, unable to sit up.

Roy sighed. "Don't even try, Full Metal. Wait till Al gets here. I'll be leaving you with the medic. Take good care of him, boy."

"Yes… yes sir," the medic stuttered, red in his face. Edward looked at him. Just what kind of effect did Roy have on all the youths around him anyway? Did everyone have to have some kind of crush on him? Idiot Colonel.

"Oh, brother! You're awake!" Alphonse exclaimed as he walked into the room. The kitten mewed from inside his armor. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Hey, medic-guy, think I can sit up?"

"I wouldn't really risk it… but you should be able to, if it doesn't hurt too much."

"Great!"

Alphonse placed the drinks on a small table by the infirmary's bed. He looked around. "Where's Mr. Mustang?"

"That moron just left. Why?"

"You just called… him… who… err… what… a moron?" the medic stammered again, seeming more confused this time. "I thought…"

"It's called tough love, sir," Alphonse answered very sagely. A strange explosive noise erupted from his brother's throat. The medic finally grinned, signaling to Alphonse to help sit Edward up.

The blond jaw dropped. "The hell?"

Alphonse started to laugh uncontrollably. Around him, on the bed, were littered many, many rose-heads. On a small table, right in front of him, stood a glass, the door gift from that night of the ball, with a crepe paper rose in it. Edward couldn't stop staring in horror, first at his laughing brother, then at the look of shyness which colored the medic's face. He groaned, embarrassed beyond relief.

"No, no, no… that shameless bastard. How could this get any worse?"

"He k-kissed you before you woke up," the medic offered timidly. "I… err… saw everything."

"GODDAMN IT!"

It was Mustang 1, Elric 0.

* * *

END

Friday, October 14, 2005 – 5:30PM


End file.
